Harry Potter: Heir Of Shinobi and Wizard
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Harry Potter was a young boy who had everything taken from him. Barely a year and a half old his parents murdered in cold blood by a twisted Dark Lord. Then a manipulative old man binds his power and takes him to the Dursley's where he is neglected and beaten. But at the age of 4 after a particularly harsh beating, in his mindscape he is visited by his ancestors, the strongest warriors and magic users the world has ever known or forgotten - Myrdin Emrys, Morgain Le Fay, Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, and the Sage of Six Paths himself. Together they will teach Harry and he will show the world the power of a forgotten era and bring all his enemies to their knees. while getting much attention from some lovely ladies. Watch as Harry Potter-Emrys-Le Fay-Uzumaki-senju-Uchiha Takes the world by storm! Godlike/Cold/Dark/Independent/Sadistic/Cool Harry! Harry Massive Harem! Extreme Dumbledore, Ron, Molley, Umbridge, Vernon, and Dudley bashin!, Genderbend, Incest!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto **

* * *

_'Just fucking great!' _Harry thought in mock joy as he walked around in a dark endless void, Harry Potter was by no means normal deep down he was intelligent, cold, cool, and Independent to anyone he considered an enemy.

He always wondered who his parent's were but, the fat slobs Vernon and Dudders as he called his bitch-boy of a cousin send sniding remarks at him about his mother being a whore which he retaliated by saying at least his mother didn't birth a lard ass like them which made his aunt Petunia giggle quietly whenever he shot down their insults like nothing.

He also felt something else within him, he was very fit despite being starved by his uncle and cousin, while his aunt fed him what she could and always comforted him in secret telling nice things about his mom and father which amazed him at being able to do 'magic' but, Vernon did not like his freakishness around the house and went out of their way to beat him physically when he accidentally levitated or tossed a glass bottle at their faces with his mind.

He was suddenly attacked by both cousin and uncle landing blow after blow on him but, he managed to kick them in the balls knocking them nearly out from the pain but, he fainted from his injuries while hearing his aunt screaming in sorrow and pain.

Right now he is following a blue, black, green, and gold trail leading to a forestry area and entered but, instantly was on alert feeling several people watching him. "Whoever you are come out!" Harry said coldly eyeing the surroundings analytically getting several amused chuckles from behind him and turned quickly as he back flipped away from his stalkers in a rare show of acrobatics and had to keep his look of shock on his face seeing three men wearing what he could guess ninja would wear from what he watched on the TV and the other two looked old, yet wise and strong from what he could sense from their auras.

"Who are you?" He questioned cautiously making the one wearing a red cloak with the kanji for Rokudaime frown in sadness and sympathy while the black haired one wearing crimson armor patted him on the head sympathetically.

"You remind me of myself, my descendant." He spoke in a sad tone that made Harry feel he found a kindred spirit.

"What do you mean?" He asked still careful the blond haired man introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze and began telling the young boy about his life, and hardships at the end Harry was leaking so much killing intent he had a black aura shimmering around him getting wide eye's from Madara, Naruto, Hashirama, Merlin, and Morgana at the power he is putting out.

"4 tails of chakra at the age of 4." Naruto muttered at this feeling a sense of deja vu getting nods from the other four nodding in amazement.

"When I get out of here I'm going to show those two pieces of shit who they are fucking with!" He swore making hsi ancestors giving him looks of disbelief as they listened to a 4 year old use so much colorful words it made Naruto, Hashirama, Morgana, and even Madara blush while Merlin was looking downright amused.

"So are you here to train me great-ancestors?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow getting three set's of raised eyebrows at this kids intellect while a blond kage smirks as he reminds him of his lazy Nara friend except the laziness.

"yes, Harry me, Hashirama, and Naruto will be teaching you everything about being a Shinobi and unlocking your heritage while Merlin and Morgana will train you to master everything in magic to be the strongest!" Madara declared fiercely.

"First let's get rid of these bindings on your core-" Merlin was cut off as a pissed off Harry blasted his whole mind saturating it with his chakra and magic till he felt something break on him and his blocked power instantly flowed forward and freely bending to Harry's will shocking the hell out of them.

"His chakra is at 6 Tails!" Naruto shouted in absolute disbelief with Madara and Hashirama having jaw drops wondering if he has anymore surprises and frowned noticing a green orb floating in front of Harry who crushed it with a cold gaze and watched him clutch his head a bit feeling knowledge fill his being along with knowing many other things about magic and spells general.

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow for training." He said with them nodding but, not before his eye's flashed crimson with 3 tomoe's leaving a gaping Madara with Naruto and Hashirama snickering at him

**(Outside Mindscape) **

Harry's eye's snapped open showing them to be the 3 tomoed sharingan and noticed he could see things in slow motion and have high perception and looked up to see Petunia caressing his now spiky hair that he noticed was like his ancestor Madara's and had red streaks in them which he smiled at the badass look.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm alright I just managed to get rid of the blocks that bearded idiot put on me and unlocked my Shinobi heritage it also turns out im a descendant to Myrdin Emry's, and Morgana Le Fay!" Petunia's eyebrow went almost past her hairline in shock and smiled knowing Lily's boy is going to do great things.

"Why are your eye's like that?" She asked pointing to his Sharingan, he explained to her what the sharingan was and it's many abilities. She was completely shocked at him having slower time perception, sharper eyesight, and the ability to figure out someone's next movement to take them down truly amazing.

"I also seem to have Madara-jiji's hair style though I like it." He shrugged and almost laughed hearing roaring laughter from Madara while Hashirama and Naruto whined about their hair being dissed.

Harry looked toward Vernon and Dudley who are just waking up and suddenly felt Madara implant the knowledge of the Uchiha Interceptor Fist and figured out the stances already and just needed to practice them but, walked forward menacingly toward the two who tried to beat him to death cracking his knuckles making Petunia look away knowing it isn't going to be pretty and covered her ears hearing their screams of agony as he unleashed his fury on them.

Harry Emry Le Fay Uzumaki Senju Uchiha isn't going to be someone's fucking punching bag and weapon for some fake prophecy. _'You're next on my shit list dumbledork!' _He thought menacingly as his sharingan glowed in the night with many manipulative people sneezing and shivering wondering why do they feel a sense of foreboding.

**(5 weeks later) **

After 5 weeks on that changing day, Harry threw himself into training after finding out his body was granted godlike reserves of magic and chakra along with godlike physical attributes, he attested to this when he punched a tree causing it to snap in half with no bruises whatsoever. Naruto taught him the Kage Bunshin and explained how it worked and he was floored by it's many uses for training and shocked the others when he told them he didn't feel any mental backlash from dispersing near 500 clones at the same time which Madara ordered him to create thousands of clones for their teachings, he was taught Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and how to use every weapon bladed or non-bladed by spamming and training with his clones or sparring with his shinobi ancestors with no signs of stopping.

With Morgana and Merlin he learned to control his magic to the point where he can lift objects with just a mental thought and it took no effort which Merlin and Morgana congratulated him for doing that and had him learn the History Of Magic and other event's that took place, He also learned Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Divination, Muggle Studies, Magical Creatures Study,Goblin Magic, Foreign Languages, Dueling, Curse Breaking, Dark Magic, Light Magic, Curse's, Grey Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency , Dueling, and Spell Chaining and even Alchemy, Wandless Magic, and how to sense different magic signatures.

He soaked up there lessons like a sponge with him being able to duel Auror-Level enemies which was a feat in it's self due to him having a IQ of 900 along with the sharingan he mastered after being forced to fight at speeds beyond human to read even the slightest twitch of muscle allowing him to determine the movement.

He also found out he had godlike affinity's to all element's which stumped him except a quiet Madara, Hashirama, and Naruto who had knowing smirks on their faces and continued to train him harder in their traditional styles, he didn't want to be lazy so he continued doing his physical exercises outside his mindscape which he can say is near unbreakable due to him having it fortified with thousand's of Sannin and Kage-Level Uzumaki's Uchiha's and Senju's along with his memories being mixed and guarded by a titanium barrier hidden in a underground passage with the Bijuu guarding it and even if he doe's somehow make it past the guards he'llhave to figure out the correct pattern of runes to get to the memories.

He also mentally concluded he's Anbu-Level right now in everything Shinobi which Hashirama, Naruto, and Madara applauded him for his accurate answer, he learned and mastered hundreds of jutsu for each element he possessed even non-elemental jutsu and Fuuinjutsu he had to gawk at Naruto's description of the Hiraishin No Jutsu and vowed to learn it.

He was also given the talk by Morgana which ended up with him not looking Petunia or Morgana or any other girl in the eye for that matter which ended up with him on the end of relentless teasing form his other ancestors making him restrain from launching Katon Jutsu's at them.

He also read all the material for all years at Hogwarts but, isn't going to go there to be all chummy, forgiving and nice to any who try to manipulate him for their own benefit and decided to head to the Goblin Bank to get more freedom from Dumbledorks reach.

**(Gringotts) **

Harry opens the grand doors to the Goblin Bank wearing a pair of black jeans with a belt with a Uchiha Symbol as the buckle, black sneakers, a tight shirt that showed his toned six pack causing many women to drool nearby and blush with lust in their eye's, while others wondered how a young man like him could have such a muscled body, and wears a black leather jacket with the Uchiha Symbol on the back and on the sleeves and high collar while his hair flowed behind him and the red tips gave him that handsome appearance along with the killer curse green eye's and walked up to a Goblin who gave him a curious look.

"Sir may I please speak to the director." He whispered to the goblin lifting his hair out of the way showing his scar thanks to the Henge Jutsu shocking the Goblin who showed him to the Directors Office and saw that this wing was decorated with gold decor and jewels which made Harry whistle knowing this goblin must be pretty rich and nodded seeing the Goblin Guards at the door.

Griphook knocked on the door. "Enter!" A older voice yelled behind the door and allowed Griphook to push it open showing a big office with another older goblin signing some paperwork behind the desk and took a moment to look up at Harry and had to tense feeling the godly power flowing from 4 year old.

Griphook and surprisingly Harry bowed in respect shocking the goblins at a human showing them respect but were secretly happy he wasn't like other purebloods. "What can I do for you young man?" Ragnarok asked professionally only for his shock to increase seeing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead marking him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry Potter." He whispered in shock.

"Good Evening High Chief Ragnarok." Harry smiled at him respectfully with kindness that touched the old goblins heart.

"I expected to meet you when you reached the age of 13." The elder goblin watched a dark scowl cross Harry's face impressing him immensely seeing the power behind those killer curse green eye's of his and pitied the poor bastard who met him in a dark alley.

"I wish to take a Heritage Test, along with seeing the will my parent's left me and I would also like to visit the Vault of Emry's Morgana, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju?" He asked Ragnarok who nodded at Griphook who walked out and later came back with a dagger and a large parchment.

"Just cut your finger and squeeze a few drops of blood into the bowl." Harry did what he asked and squeezed hsi finger dropping three drops of blood into the bowl and watched it glow as his finger healed in a second with a hiss something Griphook raised an eyebrow at.

"By Morgana." Ragnarok whispered confusing Harry who looked at the results and had to drop hsi jaw cracking the floor along with his other tenants who had one thought on their minds.

_'Dammmmnnnnn!' _

**Heritage Test**

**Age: 4**

**Status: Pureblood, Unknown Primary Status (?) **

Heir Of House Gryffindoor

Heir Of House Hufflepuff

Heir Of House Ravenclaw

Magical Heir Of Slytherin (By Conquest)

Magical Heir Of Merlin Emry's

Heir Of House Black

Heir Of House Peverell

Heir Of Le Fay

Heir Of Uzumaki

Heir Of Senju

Heir Of Uchiha

Heir Of House Potter

Heir Of House Evans

Heir Of Drakul

Harry smirked along with Ragnok and Griphook who was shaking his head in pure amusement while inwardly is laughing his ass off knowing Harry is going to be nigh unstoppable. "I believe I have money correct." They nodded. "Well, Chief Ragnok I'd like for Griphook to manage the Potter, Black, and Le Fay Vaults, while you manage the others." Both nodded grinning like loons before looking at the properties and finances only for everyone's eye's to nearly bulge out their sockets.

_'I gotta say again Damn!' _Naruto thought not even his family had that much cash.

**House Of Drakul **

Vault number 230, Very High Security.

Vault contains 82,984,349 galleons

Vault also contains several ancient scrolls on warding and blood magic, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other assets _

Castle Drakul and several smaller properties in Romania

Ollivander's 25%

Madam Malkin's 30%

Marriage Contract to the House Of Black for Andromeda and Tonk's Black

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _'Somehow I knew this was coming.' _He deadpanned at his tenants who were snickering at him.

**House Peverell **

Vault number 412, very high security

Vault contains 4,450,600 galleons

Vault also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets _

Peverell Manor

Godric Hollow 30%

Ollivander's 12 %

Flourish and Blott's 26%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 54%

Carrow's Finest Cauldrons 89%

Marriage contact to the House Of Li for the first born daughter born.

Marriage contract to the House Of Clearwater for first daughter born

Overall value of the House of Peverell stands at 20,458,988 galleons.

**House Potter **

Vault number 651. Trust fund vault 1241 cosed and added to main.  
High Security.

Vault contains 980,546,213 galleons.

Vault contains a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls, on warding, curses, and on many various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gem's, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirloom.

_Properties and Other Assets _

Potter Mansion and several other properties scattered throughout  
Scotland, Ireland, and the UK.

Godric's Hollow 29%

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 28%

Flourish & Blotss 32%

Dell 59%

Gambol & Japes 25%

Zonko's 34%

Grunnings Drills 98%

Marriage contract for Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley to Mr. Harry Potter signed and dated by the father's of both children on October 9, 1981.

Double marriage contract for a Miss Padma and Miss Parvati patil to Mr. Harry Potter, signed and dated by mother's of both children on October 3, 1981

Overall value of the House Of Potter stands at 2,340,897,234 galleons.

_**House Black**_

Vault number 711. High security.

Vault contains 621,521,982 galleons.

Vault also contains a large library on the dark arts, blood magic, and necromancy, many believed to be the only copies in existence. Vault also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Black Manor and several smaller houses scattered in the UK and along the Japanese and Puerto Rican islands.

#12 Grimmauld Place

Borgin & Burkes 97%

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 36%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 17%

Flourish & Blotts 54%

Gambol & Japes 25%

Zonko's 25%

Eeylops Owl Emporium 38%

The Shrieking Shack 100%

Marriage contract to the House of Abbot for the first daughter born.

Double marriage contract for a Miss Daphne Greengrass and a Miss Astoria Greengrass, to the next son born to the House of Black, signed and dated by the Heads of both Houses on July 23, 1982.

Overall value for the House of Black stands at 1,163,583,967 galleons.

_**House Gryffindor**_

Vault number 7. Maximum security.

Vault contains 3,167,835,298 galleons.

Vault also contains many precious gems and a large armory full of various armors and weapons. Vault also contains ancient tomes of long forgotten magic, all of which are the last in existence, along with many other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Gryffindor Castle

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

Ollivander's 65%

Marriage contract to the House of Bones for the first daughter born.

Overall value for the House of Gryffindor stands at 4,918,437,275 galleons.

_**House Hufflepuff**_

Vault number 11. Maximum security.

Vault contains 2,316,756,354 galleons.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Hufflepuff Mansion

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

Marriage contract to the House of Bell for the first daughter born.

Overall value for the House of Hufflepuff stands at 3,525,473,905 galleons.

_**House Ravenclaw**_

Vault number 9. Maximum security.

Vault contains 2,864,972,768 galleons.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Ravenclaw Manor

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

Marriage contract to the House of Lovegood for the first daughter born.

Overall value for the House of Ravenclaw stands at 4,167,834,753 galleons.

_**House Slytherin**_

Vault number 13. Maximum security.

Vault contains 6,397,732,964 galleons.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%

Marriage contract to the House of Davis for the first daughter born.

Overall value for the House of Slytherin stands at 7,358,710,019 galleons.

_**House of the Sorcerers**_

Vault number 512. High security.

Vault contains 340,257,093 galleons.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Sorcerer's Tower

Overall for the House of Sorcerers stands at 870,273,918 galleons.

_**House Emrys**_

Vault 1. Top secret. Triple Maximum security. Evacuation necessary to access vault.

Vault contains 23,753,294,847 galleons.

Vault contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

_Properties and Other Assets_

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon

Gringotts 55%

Overall value for the House of Emrys stands at 29,348,981,718 galleons.

The summary and overall total value of Lord Harry Potter, including all of his gold, properties, and other assets comes out to 52,768,018,059 galleons.

"Just wow." Harry breathed out with the goblins looking amazed as well, he wasn't wealthy, he was bloody fucking rich!, oh he was so going to enjoy taking away Dumbledork's and the Death Munchers ammunitions while rubbing it in the face of the Dark Tossier.

Harry narrowed his eye's seeing the marriage contracts he never seen so many even Naruto agreed he never had that many marriage contracts when he was alive. "I am guessing these contracts are magically binding?" He asked in a deadpan voice getting nods making him rub his face in exasperation realizing he's going to have a harem, no a big family.

"Can I take the ability's test now?" He asked annoyed getting a nod as Ragnok cut his finger and squeezed five drops of blood and watched it glow white and had to raise an eyebrow at the results.

_**Harry James Potter**_

Multiple Animagus-Potter

Metamorphmagus-Peverell

Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Senses-Drakul

Enhanced Healing and Regeneration-Drakul

Shadow Magus-Sorcerers

Aura Reading-Gryffindor

Mage Sight-Ravenclaw

Parseltongue-Slytherin

Druidic Elven and Elemental Magus-Emrys

Beast Master-Emrys

Godlike Stamina, chakra, and Regeneration-Uzumaki

Physical Energy and Enhanced Body-Senju

Spiritual Energy, Enhanced Reflexes, and Rinnegan-Uchiha

Master Occlumens

Master Legilimens

_'Guy's shouldn't my Rinnegan be unlocked?' _He asked Hashirama, Naruto, and Madara.

_'We've been tweaking it a bit, we managed to add the abilities of the Eternal Mangekyo to it and enhancing the Rinnegan's special ability's to your liking, you'll have metallic blue eye's with several circles around the pupil and a black background in your eye you might want to hold your eye's it'll sting a bit.' _Madara warned him getting a nod as he clenched his eye's shut feeling like he had been poked in the eye worrying Ragnok and Griphook only to gasp seeing Harry's eye's change.

"I already knew i was powerful but, this just takes the cake literally." He said amused before opening the Will Of His Parent's and after reading it his eye's glowed with fury and malice causing the armrest's to shatter stunning the goblins who suddenly gulped seeing the fury behind those glowing Rinnegan eye's.

_'Dumbledore you are in big trouble now!' _Ragnok thought before Harry calmed down closing his eye's till they were just half-lidded but, what made them shiver was the dark, cruel, sadistic look in the 4 year old's eye's that would make even the Juubi whimper in fear.

"Ragnok, I want Dumbledork removed as my Magical Guardian since I never asked him to be my guardian and inform my godmother Amelia Bone's that I'll be seeing her in the future." He spoke in a calm voice that made him look like the perfect picture of royalty.

"Harry here's your money pouch it can be filled with any amount that you choose from any of your vaults have fun shopping." Ragnok explained cheerfully and watched Harry form multiple Shadow Clones.

"Griphook, Ragnok escort these clones to my vaults so they can seal the things I need while I go get the things needed for when I go to Hogwarts." He waved over his shoulder leaving Ragnok an Griphook with the clones and smirked.

_'Many good things will come for you Harry that I can tell.' _Thought the Chief Goblin as he and Griphook took the clones to the specified vaults by the end of the day Harry is now fully prepared for his years at Hogwarts.

Both Light Side and Dark better stay on their toes!

* * *

**9 years later **

Harry stared at the sad smiling visages of his mentor's and family as they faded away. "Good luck kid, show the world the power of a Shinobi and Wizard and get yourself a girl gaki!" Naruto shouted before they completely faded away leaving a sad, yet amused Harry who now stood at 5'5, with slightly pale skin, a solid 6 pack abs and the build of a athletic runner built like it was carved from marble and his hair now covered one of his eye's.

He finally mastered everything they taught him and can say he is the strongest man in the entire world, He has surpassed his teachers in Magic and Shinobi Arts. He mastered his family sword styles the Hiten Mitsurugi and Santoryu along with mastering the sentient Mist Swords that Naruto collected on his journeys and have mastered them beyond their predecessors level's and could honestly say he is a literal Fuuinjutsu Sage it was so useful and easy to adapt in battle with what people thought flashy moves were better were just idiots.

He looked at the letter and scoffed in a amused manner as he had already got everything for all his years at Hogwarts and plans to be in Hufflepuff because he treasures loyalty to friends not some arrogant old arse who thought he could control his life.

He had also mastered his Rinnegan and along with the path's gravity techniques, Yin and Yang elements, and the Mangekyo techniques with Kamui and Tsukuyomi being his favorite since he can go into his own space to train for however long he wants with time being the same outside.

He quickly showers shampooing his hair and rinsed it out before walking out into his room that made a mansion bedroom look cute in comparison. He had to thank his conjuration skills along with the expanding charms to make the room bigger and quickly got dressed in his anbu outfit he made using acromantula silk and dragonhide along with charming and enchanting it to fit his frame, and provide speed, strength, flexibility and protection from High-Level jinxes, curses, and dark magic and weapons.

He sealed the Mist swords into his arm in kanji for number 7 and the kiri symbol, he strapped Yamato and Ryujin Jakka to his hip while sealing Tensa Zangetsu into the seal ecthed on his glove in a white moon for easy access and made sure his fingerless gloves fitted nicely while putting his black cloak on that had the Uchiha Symbol on the back and the high collar that made him look like his ancestor Madara.

"Hebi-chan, Hedwig it's time to go to the reading!" He yelled to his familiars who he found out had female human forms and he had to say they'd put that Tsunade woman to shame and they were quite flirty and possessive.

He also has go to gringotts for the will reading of his godfather Sirius Black since Dumbledork pissed him off again by leaving him to rot in Azakaban but, he managed to use his Phoenix form to teleport into his cell and give him food and a special compartment with a personal mansion inside it allowing him to have a bed to sleep in and bath since the prison doesn't allow that for prisoners.

"Already here, Harry-kun." Hedwig whispered into his ear huskily making him growl before smacking her on the ass for that teasing making her moan at his hard smack and turned to her owl form along with Lamia who slithered up to his neck and wrapped around it slightly and laid her head on his shoulder to rest on and licked his cheek affectionately.

"Kamui." He instantly vanished in a swirling vortex to the bank where he is sure confrontation is possible not like anyone can defeat him thanks to his abilities and training.

**(Gringotts Lobby) **

"Where is Harry, he was supposed to meet us here?" Daphne Greengrass sighed as her cold blue eye's betrayed the love for her black red haired streak shinobi wizard. She and her family met him when he was just 8 and were shocked about the marriage contract but, allowed him to explain that he never knew about it and wanted to talk to her and her little sister Astoria about it.

He confessed he was enthralled by their beauty and told them about his shinobi clan titles and the CRA and told them he will treat them equally which got him two massive glomps and smooches from the greengrass sisters which sealed their relationship, almost every day of the week Astoria and Daphne were taking him shopping for almost everything and meeted up with her other friends Pansy Parkinson who literally fell in love with him seeing the devotion and care he had for the two Greengrass's and jumped for joy when she heard about him being allowed to have more than one girl.

Tracey Davis was smitten with him just by meeting him due to his laidback and cool nature that made Daphne seem like a saint. She did swear loudly at her idiot of a father for doing that without her permission. She had black long silky hair and had the most beautiful brown eye's he ever saw and creamy smooth skin.

He also met Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ginny, Luna, Andromeda, Hermione, Tonks, Angelina, Cho Chang, Su Li, Naga Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Marietta, and Narcissa Malfoy who all declared their love for him when they were alone, Narcissa saw not a boy in Harry but, a powerful loving man who would go to hell and back for his loved ones and was always checking him out when Lucius and Draco weren't looking. Naga wasn't very Malfoy she was mischievous like Pansy, and flirty like Hedwig and had admitted to thinking he was hot when they first met and kept hanging out with each other and the other harem sisters as she called it and got along with everyone until it morphed into love and blushed red when he maked out with her in a alley of Knockturn alley.

Blaise was a dark skinned bombshell beauty like mother, she was a pureblood unlike those who spouted pureblood supremacy and was interested in him when she visited him with Pansy and Daphne and was a bit skeptical at his fierceness but, changed when he promised to let her hex him into next weekend if he was unfaithful which touched her heart and became even more attracted to him even more and was quite literally a fangirl in a sense but, she was by no means weak in magic and hand to hand combat along with the other girls since he taught them Taijutsu and after 1 week of unlockign their chakra he taught them ninjutsu and genjutsu since females specialized in that area along with Kenjutsu and basic Fuuinjutsu to store their weapons and swords just in case and were undetectable to anyone else except the holder and maker.

"Girl's calm down, he probably slept in late you know how much stamina he has to burn off." Hermione cut in causing the girls to blush immensely with Luna having the biggest with a trickle of blood from her nose.

"I so wish i was a teenager right now." Naga grumbled with the girls nodding agreement and saw a swirling vortex appear in the lobby and to their joy Harry appeared in all his glory with his ladykiller smirk that made them blush.

"Miss me girls." He chuckled before getting glomped by Astoria and Tracey as they snuggled into his muscled frames with lustful growls. "Oh Harry-kun, you have the most delicious muscles I've seen." Tracey said nibbling his neck with the others nodding since that was a very hard image to get rid of.

He greeted the others with kisses and smooches. "Wotcher Harry!" Tonks voice rang out as the spunky rock girl glomped him like a clingy pet and had to moan feeling his muscles barely holding herself back from taking him to her place and shagging him to exhaustion. "Nymphy, you know I can read minds right." He deadpanned at her horniness making her blush sheepishly and kissed Andromeda on her lips she might hav ebeen a few years older than him but, he was a man in her eye's.

"Let's go in girls, Luna, Blaise, Pansy you'll be my guards during the reading but, first put these masks on." Harry said pulling out a Wolf, Bird, and Snake Anbu masks he made using the Creation Of All Things jutsu and gave them to the grinning girls who put them on and could still see giving him nods behind the masks and walked into the will reading room to wait for the others.

"Lord Uchiha good to see you." Griphook grinned at his favorite wizard shinobi and instantly felt intimidated at the masked Luna, Blaise, and Pansy who giggled behind the masks getting amused snorts from Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, and Hermione.

"You just love having your girls intimidate people don't you Harry?" Ragnok asked in an amused tone making Harry grin cheekily a trait he got from Naruto.

"We decided to come early and wait for others to arrive I can tell Dumbles will try and say I shouldn't be here but, I'm going to put the arse in his place he had the nerve to bind near 55% of my magical core!" Harry said in a very insulted manner making Pansy and Luna growl behind their masks making a mental note to hex the old bastard's ass into next week.

"Let's find our seats Harry-kun." Su Li said soothingly before pulling him toward the top row where the Uchiha Symbol was displayed proudly between the the Le Fay, Emry, Senju, and Uzumaki Symbols and sat in his lap making out with him till the other families arrived with Pansy, Luna, and Blaise standing beside him with their swords strapped to their hips while the other girls were playing with Harry's hair due to wanting to find out how it got so long and how cute his red streaks look.

After a few more minutes Amelia Bones entered and saw Harry before rushing to him and hugged him tightly with joy. "It's good to see you Godmother Amelia, Susan is quite the prankster." He grinned at Susan pouting at him cutely for pointing her out, Amelia gave her niece a look that meant they were going to talk later.

"How's your life been so far?" She asked warmly with Harry telling her everything from the attack to his training with his ancestors, and his time with the girls with Amelia giving them a shrewd look which they poked fun at making Amelia look in indignant.

"I can say Dumbledore will get his ass handed to him if he messed with you lot." She said shaking her head before talking about Harry about Sirius's trial. "I want him out by the time we get on the train." Harry replied professionally with Amelia nodding and informed Shacklebolt about it getting a nod before he used the floo call to head to the Ministry to contact Azakaban to bring Sirius Black.

Harry let Amelia walk to her seat with Susan who gave him a kiss before catching up with her aunt who gave him an approving nod which he smiled at and nodded back before seeing the other families arrive along with the Malfoy's, Weasley's many other light and dark families and teachers from Hogwarts including Dumbledore.

"Hebi could you ask to come up to me please." He ordered Pansy and nodded before vanishing in a swirl of fire making him smile seeing their skills growing and watched Hebi come back with Snape who looked surprised and gasped seeing Harry.

"Hello, Uncle Snape." Harry greeted the potions master who gasped seeing Lily's eye's and quickly bowed his head.

"Snape you don't have to apologize you had no choice but, to follow your orders so stop acting depressed and hug your nephew." Harry growled at Snape who smirked before hugging the 13 year old powerhouse smiling tearfully.

"So, already got your heritage huh?" Snape asked jokingly showing his cool side which Harry chuckled at before talking to Snape for a while on his life and boy was he shocked his nephew heir to the five most powerful people back in ancient times.

"You say you've read all the material for all years, dear lord help us we got a Mini-Lily on the loose." Snape said in mock horror causing the girls to giggle at him.

"Keep special watch on Dumbledore, he'll try to have your status revoked and kept away till he deems you ready." Harry rolled his eye's and told Snape about his training and how many spells he knew making Snape go wide eyed for a second before he shook his head. _'Dumbledore, Tom you guys are how should they say fucked sideways!' _He cackled inwardly before walking down to the other teachers with Dumbledore narrowing his eye's at Harry who gave him a bored glance.

"Ragnok why is Harry here?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone that did not fool Griphook, Harry, Snape or any of the other teachers and familie's who glared at him blasting him with murderous intent he ignored it.

"Lord Uchiha, is Emancipated thus allowed to claim his positions he claimed them when he came to visit us at 4 years old and he was how should I say he put a Malfoy's stoicness to shame." Ragnok deadpanned seeing Lucius raise a eyebrow with Draco before giving Harry an amused look which he snorted at seeing his surrogate Uncle and Brother's faces. He met them when he was walking with Hedwig and thought they would be arrogant and demand who he was only to talk to him about Narcissa and the family which he accepted and were on good terms with the Malfoy's.

"That was supposed to be a decision made by his Magical Guardian." Dumbledore chided only for Harry to smile sweetly with his eye's closed makign Lucius and Draco pale and back away into the wall confusing the others till the Hanya Mask manifested making them shiver at the feeling of dread even Voldemort never had this effect.

"Are you saying I'm not mature enough to have what was supposed to be mine in the first place." He asked sweetly making Lily's voice seem meek in comparison.

"B-but Harry it'll paint a huge target on you." Dumbledore sputtered only for Harry to raise an eyebrow only for Hebi, Wolf and Bird to appear at his side shocking everyone even Dumbledore seeing them.

"These are my bodyguards and not even Bellatrix can handle fighting a shinobi who can hide their prescence completely even from the most experienced aurors." Harry said in calm voice as the Hanya mask disappeared allowing them to breath and move back to their seats.

Though Harry had one more warning for them.

"Also if i find out anyone has been leeching funds from any of my vaults I am going to take my sword and stab in the arse all the way up to the hilt." He said darkly turning his head looking at Molly, and Dumbledore who shivered in their seats and Ron planning on getting Harry under control.

"Carry on Ragnok." Harry said smiling happily making McGonogall give him a weird look at his mood change before seeing a black orb on the pedestal and a astral version of Sirius Black pop up with a pranking grin on his face.

_"Good to see everyone live and well, here we go, I Sirius Orion Black in sound mind and Sexy body hush Remus am here to give out gifts to those I included in my will." _Sirius grinned mischievously.

_"To Amelia and Susano Bone's I give you 100,000 galleons and please take care of Harry Lily and Jame's stated you were one of the people he was supposed to go to." _He said sadly with Harry's eye's going wide before they glowed killer curse green as he glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"YOU OLD BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SEND ME TO THE DURSLEY'S TO BE THEIR DAMN PUNCHING BAG!" He roared in rage and began to stomp toward a cowering Dumbledore only for Remus and Tonk's to hold him back along with Lucius. "Harry calm down, he is not worth it right now." He whispered to Harry with Harry who growled at Dumbledore before calming down and closing his eye's and dusted dirt off his clothing slowly making those who tried to manipulate Harry feel scared at his present calmness.

"Congratulations for making yourself an enemy to the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju clan's stinking Tossier." He spoke to Dumbledore coldly as his eye's glowed crimson red making nearly everyone gasp.

"Y-y-you're a Drakul Heir!" Molly shrieked with Ginny giving him drooling looks which he chuckled at.

"Yes, and if you think that I feed on blood you are mistaken I don't have that flaw in my genetics." He said amused before sitting down with Su Li in his lap stroking his hair softly.

_"To Andromeda Black I give you 200,000 Galleons to fufill whatever needs youhave and get yourself a man already!" _He barked at her playfully getting a raised eyebrow before she kissed Harry getting jaw drops from the teachers and other families while some gave wolf whistles and cat calls which she glared at making them whistle innocently.

_"To Nymphadora Tonk's, ha! can't hex me now!, I reinstate you back into the black family when you get to the manor blast my bitch of a mother's portrait off the wall her screeching is loud enough to wake the dead!"_ He said dramatically making everyone even Draco snort in laughter.

_"To Bellatrix I annul the marriage between you and Rudolphus Lestrange you're free now!" _He shouted to no one as a pulse of magic erupted causing someone to hear a faint scream of joy but, Harry did and smirked seeing that the Dark Tossier has lost one of his best fighters.

_"To Lucius Malfoy, I give you 55,000 galleons and a word of advice find yourself a woman who will love you for who you are not your name or power." _Sirius said sadly with Lucius nodding in respect for his cousin's wishes with Draco looking sad but, nodded.

_"To Draco Malfoy, I give you 355,000 galleons to spend on things you need, and also make the Malfoy family proud!" _He said to Draco fiercely who nodded with fire in his eye's getting smirk from Naga seeing her brother's determination.

Sirius's astral projection turned to Harry with a loving caring smile that made him shed a few tears trailing down his cheek. _"To My Godson Harry Emry, Le Fay, Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Potter! I name you the new Lord Black and leave Grimmauld Place in your hands maybe you could make it look alive again, and I leave you 2,255,000 galleons to spend to your heart's content and give me some grandpups for me to spoil one day!" _Harry blushed lightly at that remark while his girls giggled at him.

Sirius turned to SNape. _"To Tobias Snape, I leave you my personal potion ingredients, along with 2,000,000 galleons, as an apology for what me and Jame's did to you during our years in school." _Sirius said sadly with Snape smiling at him and nodded making Dumbledore frown.

_"As for Dumb-as-a-door." _Everyone fell to the ground laughing their asses off at Sirius's name for Dumbledore even Lucius was cackling like a hyena remembering his cousin had the ability to get under anyone's skin no matter how cool you were and could see Dumbledore twitching badly.

_"I leave you 25 pieces of silver and a guide on how to not manipulate people you're no better than the dark tossier that is all chow!" _He barked before the astral projection went back into the orb with Harry standing up before motioning Ginny to follow him and quickly greeted all the professors except a frowning Dumbledore.

_"I'll have to get him to befriend Young Ronald to make sure he stays on the right path." _He plotted not seeing Harry's dark scowl before heading toward the train.

"Professors we'll see you at school, let's head to the train in style girls." He spoke getting excited grins before to everyone's shock and awe did they jump 15 feet into the air onto the rooftops before jumping from rooftop to rooftop toward platform Nine and three quarters waving at the applauding crowd.

"I guess he really is a ninja, he even had his wand on him, 14 inches, hungarian horntail core, basilisk venom and birchtree wood perfect for all kinds of magic and more powerful than the elder wand and doesn't even have a tracer on it that boy is going to go far that's for sure." Ollivander grinned in anticipation before heaidng bakc to his shop.

/Scene Break/

"Everyone got your things?" He asked his girls since Penelope had to escort the first years onto the train so he and his girls were first years and were sitting in an enlarged compartment with the girls either chatting or snuggling into Harry's chest the seats were large enough to look like beds.

"So what do you think we're going to have to do to get sorted?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Sorting Hat, I'm hoping to get sorted into Hufflepuff." Harry shrugged with Susan and Hannah doing a victory cheer as the other girls scowled at them in jealousy at those two getting Harry to themselves.

"Wait isn't Tonk's in that house?" Hermione said in realization making the girls more incensed at the punk rock girl getting Harry too and she's a 6th year! Harry suddenly sensed Ron Weasley heading toward their compartment making him narrow his eye's realizing Dumbledore told Ron where he was and was hoping to be friends with him.

_'Fat chance of that happening I saw the greed in that brat's eye's!' _He growled inwardly before changing his hair color to silverish blond like Naga's who gave him a saucy smirk before the door was opened rudely by Ronald who was looking around in the compartment. "Where's Harry Potter you seen him?" He demanded.

"He's not here." Naga said coldly not wanting to look at the dirty filth in the door.

"Slimey snake!" Ron sneered only for three swords to get pointed at his groin, neck, and chest making him gulp seeing every girl pointing blades at very vital spots. "Harry-kun doe's not want anything to do with leeches like you now leave!" Pansy said coldly daring him to try and attack so they can slice him into pieces.

Ron growled before backing off and slammed the door rudely stomping down the hallway his ears pink with anger and rage making them sigh in irritation before Harry turned his hair back to it's original color. "Are you sending me a sign Harry-kun." Naga smiled seductively her hips swaying seductively as she moved closer to him parting her cloak out of the way showing black leggings.

"Save that for the bedroom, Naga-hime." Harry said quickly making her pout in mock disappointment before grinning mischievously.

"How about I sneak into your room and have some raunchy action with me, Hermione, and Daphne, Tonk's, and Susan." She whispered quietly into his ear but, the other girls heard her and rubbed their legs feeling themselves grow aroused.

Harry sighed. _'Naga is worser than Tonk's i swear.' _He thought exasperated wondering what it will be like at Hogwarts.

**(Timeskip - Hogwart's Main Hallway) **

"I hear we have to wrestle a troll." Ron whispered to the other nervous student's making Harry shake his head at the red-head's low intellect, Trolls have magically resistant hides that only high level spells or sharp weapons can cut them or damage them. He feel's Pansy run her tongue up and down his neck while her hands were rubbing hsi muscles in his cloak which made him sigh at Pansy's perverted actions.

"Pansy didn't I say wait till we're teen's." He whispered to Pansy who pouted but, still rubbed his muscles till the Headmistress came back and h quickly handed them one tri-prong kunai each getting confused looks from them. "That's a jutsu my ancestor taught me and I mastered it better than he did if you're in trouble pulse your chakra to the seal on the handle and I'll be there in a flash ok." He whispered to them getting nods before he each gave them kisses.

"What are you doing kissing those whores." Ron sneered only to freeze with everyone else as Harry had a sheathed Yamato pointing at his neck. "Keep your opinions to yourself because I can see jealousy, and bitterness in your eye's and thinking being friends with me will make you feel superior you have another thing coming." Harry spoke coldly before walking away after pulling his hand under his cloak as Hedwig and Lamia appeared on his shoulder much to their shock and saw to their amazement an enchanted ceiling in the dining hall.

Harry saw the professors he met at the reading and then his gaze stopped on Dumbledore who's eye's were twinkling and felt a protrusion at his mental defenses before knocking it away fiercely with annoyance making Dumbledore jerk in shock before he narrowed his eye's, not counting Harry knowing Occlumency or having such strong barriers already but, plans on changing that hopefully he'll be back under his control after today.

"Quiet, please," Professor McGonagall said sternly to the first years as she placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The Sorting Hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Several of the first years stole confused glances towards it.

For a few seconds, the was complete silence in the Great Hall, as everyone in the hall, Gabby and Harry included, stared intently at the hat.

Then the Sorting Hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

For those of you who stand above the rest,

Just Put Me On and Be Sorted!

Everyone except Harry who looked bored leaning back against the wall with his eye's closed listened to student's get sorted.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up to the stool in anticipation as the hat was set on her head and watched it hum.

"Hufflepuff!" Hermione's friends and those at the Hufflepuff table cheered with the other houses while Harry smiled softly seeing the cheerful and happy face on the muggle ninja girl he trained.

Daphne Greengrass!" Daphne walked up to the stool and sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly and watched as Tracey Davis get sorted into Slytherin with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and Naga get sorted into the same house with happy smiles on their faces.

He saw Hannah, and Susan sorted into Hufflepuff. "Ronald Weasely!" A green faced Ron ran up to the stool and before the hat touched his head.

"GRYFFINDOOR!" Seamus, and Thomas cheered patting their friend on the back as he joined them at the Lion's table and watched as a confident Neville Longbottom walks up to the sorting hat.

Harry watched his friend with a grin since he and the other girls helped Neville get out of his shy shell and trained him as a shinobi but, he took to Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu! and combined it with his impressive reflexes from fencing making him about Mid-Anbu which is a feat in itself.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hermione, Hannah, Susan, and Tonk's cheered with the other puffs as Neville ran and flipped into his seat landing lightly getting fangirlish squeals from the Ravenclaw tables and Hufflepuff making him chuckle sheepishly making Harry snort in amusement seeing alot of Naruto in Neville.

"Harry Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Potter!" The hall grew quiet before Harry walked from the shadows his Uchiha cloak displayed proudly and walked forward radiating power, and grace belonging only to those of royalty, and confidence of the brave.

Nearly all the Slytherins gulped when they saw the cold, calm, cool, and calculating look in his eye's as his hair framed his face and chisled features making a lot of girls blush while the Professors leaned forward looking at him expectantly while Dumbledore is hoping for him to lower his shields enough for him to slip in unopposed.

Harry allowed the sorting hat to set down on the head and the hat seemed to give him an approving nod. _"Amazing You value Knowledge, Love, Power, Loyalty, and Friendship, You are brave but, not reckless like the Lions, You are smart yet you don't crave knowledge like the Ravenclaws, You are ambitious and cunning but, not like those arrogant idiots in Slytherin." _The hat mused inwardly.

"Put me in Hufflepuff no way am I going to be his fucking puppet!" He muttered quietly with the hat chuckling.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Pomona Sprout and her entire table cheered loudly with excitement and glee including lust coming from Hermione, Tonk's, Hannah, and Susan and including a sorted Lavender Brown who immediately glomped him calling him her 'Karasu-sama' which he blushed at slightly.

Ron could not take this arrogant git taking all the women it should be his not some. "**REDUCTO!" **Everyone except Harry screamed as Ron and a bunch of other Slytherin's Threw Blasting Hex's at Harry and his girlfriends only for Harry to jump up and slice and bat every one away with his sheath and sword protecting everyone from getting hit.

"You have some nerve Ronald to attack me when my back is turned isn't very Lion-like that is the making of a snake waiting to bite someone." Harry sneered coldly with his wives doing the same. Mcgonagall was about to reprimand the arrogant red-head but, Pansy shook her head negatively. "Professor McGonagall doesn't anyone who attacks a Lord Of Many ancient houses unprovoked allow the lord to retaliate?" Pansy asked sweetly getting a sweet smile from the strict scottish woman who nodded gleefully.

"Someone's gonna need a stretcher." Hermione said in a singsong voice making the attackers shudder at the voice matching Belltrix. Snape looked amused at a Muggleborn being able to emulate Bellatrix's voice.

"Now, now Lord Potter this won't be necessary." Albus said grandfatherly only to yelp in surprise as a tri-prong kunai embedded itself on the professors dinner table. "Ronald Bilius Weasley had the nerve to attack Lord for no reason at all along with nearly ending up with other's injured or worse dead." He spoke coldly allowing the word to sink into their brains and started getting up to get revenge on the attackers only for Pansy to hold her arm up telling them to stop.

"Lord Uchiha, wants to teach them a lesson himself he's doing this for your sake now allow him to do it." She said softly getting nods before they sat down.

"House Diggory gives their support to Lord Uchiha." Cedric declared.

"House Malfoy does as well!" Malfoy shouted with Naga nodding.

"House Of Bone's supports Lord Uchiha." Susan sneered at Ron who glares at her.

"House Of Parkinson supports Lord Uchiha!" Pansy announced smiling at Harry.

"House Of Ravenclaw supports Lord Uchiha as well!" Flitwick announced getting roars of agreement from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and most of the Gryffindoor student's making the attackers realized they are about to get their asses handed to them.

Harry swipes his hand telling them to move from the tables causing them to line up against the walls as the tables moved further back into bleachers allowng them to sit down eager to see Lord Uchiha get revenge on the arrogant bastards.

**"STUPEFY!" **Ron and the others shouted as they fired red stunners at him only to their shock did he bat all of them way before grabbing the last one in his hand shocking even his girlfriends. "How did you do that!" Ron demanded only to get a cruel cold chuckle that made even Mcgonagall shiver.

"Magic is basically pure spiritual energy and one of my abilities is to harness spirit energy in it's raw form and bend it to my will basically speaking spells are ineffective against me!" He shouted before launching the red stunner back at Seamus Finnegan making Ron mad before charging at Harry only for his target to vanish using pure speed shocked and awed looks even Quirrel was shocked and watched as cracks appeared on the ground and walls.

"He's literally using such fast speed's he's moving at the speed of sound!" Flitwick shouted in disbelief getting gasps again.

"Up here!' They looked up only for their jaws to drop seeing Harry standing on the wall looking t them with a smirk before flipping through handseals. "Katon: Tajuu Housenka!" He exhaled a barrage of basket ball sized fireballs at them causing Ron and his partners to dodge pitifully as the projectiles smashed into the floor causing big explsions and craters shocking them at what he did.

"This is what my clan specialized in high speed combat and the Ninja Art's basiclly if wizards wer eot ever meet them on the battlefield you would be slaughtered like lambs in only a few minutes." He smirked darkly seeing Dumbledore pale and sweat.

Harry swiped his hand firing a chain of disarming, silencing and paralysis spells at Ron and his group and were using everything they had to dodge only two were caught Cormac McLaggen, and Dean Thomas.

"**BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" **Everyone gasped at how desperate Ron is who now is grinning tiredly like he already won only for Harry to hold his hand out and make their jaws drop s he absorbed the high level spell. "I can also absorb Magic Spells refilling my reserves." He deadpanned pissing them off so much they were firing dark curses t him non stop making the professors narrow their eye's at the students trying to kill Harry.

"My great grandfather Minato Namikaze was one of the strongest warriors during the Ninja Era and it wasn't due to his looks, it was due to him being able to use Time Space Ninjutsu to decimate an army of a thousand strong in one second flat." Everyone had to look at him in disbelief before seeing multiple Tri-Prong Kunai embedded themselves into the floor in the form of a circle around them.

"Ha!, you missed Bastard!" Ron sneered only for Harry to smirk darkly making them feel very nervous at that smirk.

"Minato Namikaze was called the Yellow Flash due to him being able to move t the speed of light and how did you think he was able to move at that speed?" He asked smiling sweetly making their heads snaps toward the kunai with alarmed looks.

_'That means their markers aloowing him to instantly teleport to their location!' _Snape thought in shock at how deadly the technique is and applauds Minato for making such a complex attack.

"Hiraishin No Jutsu!" Harry vanished multiple times in a black flash launching bone breaking blows against them making them scream in pain while other's were mesmerized at how graceful he was.

"Shishi Rendan!" Harry and his created clones slammed their heels into their guts cracking the ground underneath while the targets cough up blood before going unconscious from the pain.

"Lord Uchiha wins!" Pansy announced with the others roaring in approval except frowning Dumbledore sinc ehe expected him to not go that far and quickly left to his office.

_'This cannot go on like this he must be meek, and easy to manipulate and die for the Greater Good!' _He plotted manipulatively as he looked to Fawkes for help only to feel his bond disappear and the female Phoenix to sneer at him before vanishing in a swirl of fire to her new master leaving a angered Dumbledore who started cursing in many colorful words.

**End **

Pretty good if I do say so myself.

Hope you like the way the storie did

Katon (Fire)

Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye)

Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye)

If you have an harem addition requests PM me


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and noticed it was morning and that there was a Phoenix staring at him with adoring eyes and raised an eyebrow seeing that this was the old coots partner and wondered what she wanted. "Did you need anything Fawkes?" He asked politely. Fawkes just pecked his head showing the images in Dumbledore's office making him sigh in irritation at the old man's persistent manipulative ways and almost busted out laughing realizing Fawkes severed their bond.

"So you want to bond with me don't you Fawkes-hime?" Fawkes's feathers turned a deeper shade of red at the suffix confirming his thoughts on her being a girl and saw her nod.

_"Yes, Harry-kun, I wasn't even supposed to bond with Dumbledore he forced the bond and I thought he was a good person till I saw what life he forced you into a bond and when I saw you I felt like I found the one for me I offer you my servitude, Harry-kun." _she spoke to him telepathically with Harry smiling before nodding.

Fawkes thrilled a song that soothed his heart and felt her magic connect with his and suddenly she turned into a beautiful red-haired woman the same height as him with a very hot body and blazing orange eyes. "Why thanks for the compliment Harry-kun." Fawkes purred as she walked away her hips swaying with His eyes following them and watched her vanish with a burst of Phoenix fire.

"Damn teasing women." He muttered before getting up and headed to the shower, he made sure he washed his entire body along with his hair since he liked it all the while dodging bars of soap as his house mates threw them at each other in the shower which made him laugh a bit before walking out with only a towel on him his godlike body on display in the common room causing everyone to stop in their tracks and looked at him with owlish eyes well the guys did, the girls were blushing and looking at him with lust especially Lavender who was staring right between his legs.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "See something you like ladies?" He said sultrily making them shiver in barely restrained lust before flashing into his private quarters and quickly got dressed and armed himself to the teeth while wondering which classes will be on his schedule.

He suddenly stopped when he activated his Rinnegan's x-ray vision and saw Ron standing in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorm and informed everyone causing them to narrow their eyes in anger at Weasely bothering Harry again. "How the hell did he find out where our common room was?" Tonks asked the question on everyone's mind before narrowing it down to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore obviously." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation at another one of this man's idiotic ideas before leaving in his Kamui while his girls and Neville did the same with a Shunshin just as the others left to go eat breakfast.

(Dining Hall)

Harry was chatting at breakfast with his girls and friends all at one table even some of the other houses sat with them but, something caused Harry to go green in the face and that was Ron literally stuffing his face with food causing pieces of bacon, meat, eggs, pie, and fruit to fly everywhere causing many to gag at how the red-head was acting like a pig.

Harry pushed his plate away. "I just lost my appetite right now." He said in disgust with the others copying his actions, feeling the same damn way who knew a pureblood could act like a freaking waste dispenser!

Harry looked at his class schedule and groaned seeing had Double Potions with Gryffindoor, and Slytherin along with Double Transfiguration but, was glad he didn't have Divination with that nut Sybil Trawnley. "Harry-kun what's on your schedule?" Pansy asked nibbling on a piece of apple only for him to show the whole table getting winces of sympathy from everyone including Draco and Snape who saw it.

"Dumbledore must be trying to get you under control huh?" Terrence Higgs mused getting a nod from Harry who explained about the fake prophecy causing them to look angered at this old coot trying to control him like some weapon and told him the Snakes have his back making Harry smirk at him gaining more friends and noticed Snape send a wink in his direction which he grinned at.

Lavender sat above Harry running her fingers through his hair while noting how soft it is and leaned into it with a content face getting cooing sounds from other females at how cute it looked while Dumbledore frowned and tried to read his mind again only to jerk back as if someone slapped him in the face, Harry's passive defense knocked his mental probe away violently and shivered noticing the narrowed killer curse green eyes looking at him sending a warning.

Don't fuck with me Dumbledore!

Dumbledore bid everyone a good day and returned to his office grumbling like a child being denied his toy, he had to get Harry back under his control so Voldemort won't get him and hoped he would go after the stone to see his other abilities and bind them after seeing if they were Dark or not and also about sending him to the Weasely's this summer to form a bond with them.

(With Harry - Transfiguration Class)

Harry looked at his watch and saw he had 35 minutes to get to Transfiguration class and looked at Hermione and Naga nodding at them, they vanished into a Kamui appearing right outside the classroom. Entering they saw everyone wave at them with smiles which they returned and noticed a cat on the desk looking at them with amusement and fondness.

_"Aunt Minnie that you?" _The cat looked shocked before nodding making him smile before he continued their Telepathic conversation about what they'll be doing in class.

_"So Dumbledore, is trying to control your life all because of some prophecy!?" _She hissed in outrage with Harry nodding mentally at her assumption Sybil wasn't even a Real Seer so the prophecy is completely fake and therefore moot point and narrowed his eyes at how She explained as to how he knew about the attack on Godric's Hollow yet, did nothing to stop it and even gave the secret word to the Fidelius Charm on their home allowing Voldemort to enter and murder his parents.

He was cut from his musing when he saw Ron enter the classroom looking smug, only for McGonagall to revert from her Cat form and landed in front of him with a very displeased expression on the Scottish woman's face. "10 points from Gryffindoor for arriving to class late." She said sternly much to Ron's embarrassment and outrage and stomped toward his seat and sat down while scowling at Harry who was shaking his head in amusement before turning back to McGonagall as she explained what they will be learning in her class and found himself paying rapt attention.

Transfiguration was a bit complex yet quite simple all It required was Magic, Will, Intent, and Mental imaging that was child's play to harry as he has knowledge surpassing Merlin and Morgana in everything Magic meaning, even Dumbledore couldn't outmatch him.

Harry saw what they had to do. Changing a match to a needle the silver one was 5 points, gold 10, and platinum was 20 points. So far out of everyone only Harry, Hermoine, and Lavender along with Blaise, Pansy, Draco and some unmentioned others were able to turn them Platinum.

"Splendid job! 30 points to those who turned their match into a platinum needle would you be kind enough as to help the others with theirs , and ?" Both nodded and got up and helped several students including Seamus, Thomas Dean, Cormac Mclaggen though he did it with reluctance, Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and even the other students like Terry Boot and some others.

Hermoine hit one roadblock and that was Ronald Bilius Weasley who wasn't even doing the correct steps and it was irritating her slightly. "Ron... just picture it in your head." She said exasperated while noting the angered fury behind his greedy eyes at being talked down by stinking Mud-blood!

"Oh sod off ya stinkin mudblood!" Ron sneered causing everyone to go quiet while McGonagall was fuming and was going to give him detention only for Harry to tap her shoulder and point at Ron making her look to see something that shocked her, Ron was being held in the air by the scruff of his robe by Hermoine using one hand!

"What was that Weasley you call me a mudblood huh?" Hermoine's lips curled into a sneer that would make Salazar Slytherin proud. "I am Hermoine Dagworth-Granger! I descend from a long line of powerful wizards and sorceresse's who were master duelists and also Potion Master's on a level even Slughorn couldn't match so if you think I am actually a muggleborn my father is secretly a Wizard he just tutored himself to become a very experienced wizard along with my mother!" Her words took on a cold tone emulating Harry's Uncle Itachi Uchiha that she used based on his description and had to say he was very impressed.

"If you insult the Dagworth-Granger house I will declare a Feud between my house and yours but, only your father, Ginny, Fred, and George will be spared my wrath, I have a very accurate inkling as to who is putting you up to this." She smirked darkly causing several to shiver in fear remembering the demented visage of Bellatrix Lestrange and noted Hermoine was much more scarier than the Female Black Mistress.

"Thank you for disciplining him Ms. Granger im glad Harry has taught you and the others and I award 10 points for excellent control of your emotions and 30 points away from Gryffindor and 5 weeks of detention for using that forbidden word Mister Weasley and I will be notifying your parents about it as well." She took a little dark pleasure in seeing his paling look while Harry's grin looked like a shark smelling blood waters.

_'Good job on digging your own grave already Weasley.' _He thought in amusement before class resumed while making sure everyone was helped on Transfiguration while absorbing the memories from his clones scouting the entire castle under a Genjutsu hiding their chakra and magic and now held knowledge of the entire castle of Hogwarts and had to raise an eyebrow when he found a chamber deeper in the school but, decided to check it later.

Harry heard the bell ring and got his books together walking out holding hands with Hermoine who had a satisfied look on her face after putting the red haired arse in his place and had to smirk at the look of fury in his eyes and returned it with a cold smile that made Bella's look meek in comparison. "Harry, which class do we have next?" Harry snapped his finger causing his schedule and hers to appear in front of them and saw their second class was in Potions.

"We've got Potions next, after that is Charms with Professor Flitwick, Herbology with Professor Sprout then go's onto Flying Lesson's, and Runes with Professor Vector and Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel." Hermoine's brow furrowed in distaste at having the same class as the trash-bin. "Great we have to share classes with the stupid Trash-bin you would think a pureblood like him would have manners." Harry's mouth curled in disgust at that particular memory and wondered if his family was descended from a pig before heading off to Potions.

In the Dungeons...

(Potions Class)

Harry was not in a good mood currently...

Ron was at it again trying to act chummy with him during class and when that didn't work he tried to make distractions when he answered Snape's questions correctly as he had read the material for all 7 years five times, like what was Living Draught Of Death made from, where can you find the ingredients for it in the Bozart stomach of a goat earning his House a round of points while Ron kept sending him jealous looks the entire time!

He was paired with Hermoine and got the ingredients while she did the stirring and checking the status of the Potion while keeping an eye on his surroundings. He took a minute to survey his other friends, Draco and Naga were paired together and were doing it in perfect sync making him smile, Neville was doing an excellent Job though his smile dropped into a frown when he got paired with Ron and saw the prat just tossing them into the cauldron while Neville used his honed reflexes to catch them and place them in the correct order while his shadow clone stirred all without missing a beat.

He had to bite his cheek from laughing when he saw his Uncle Snape give Neville a pat on the back with a smile discreetly while Ron flushed angry red at the Longbottom getting praise and not him and what made Harry curse was the fact that Ron tossed a very deadly ingredient into the cauldron causing it to shake rapidly signaling it was going to explode.

Snape, Harry, and the others saw it and yelled out. "Everyone take cover!" They did so and watched them wandlessly conjure a wall of steel just as the cauldron exploded hitting several students making them scream in pain and agony as Boils popped on their skin while Pansy, Naga, Hermoine, Blaise, and Lavender healed their wounds with medical chakra making him sigh in relief before turning his murderous eyes along with Snapes to a hiding Ron who darted toward the door.

Harry moved quicker than most could manage and punched him in the gut making him fold inwardly on his arm falling to the ground coughing in pain, while Harry grabbed him with two hands and lifted the red-head into the air with narrowed eyes. "Going somewhere Weasley?" He asked with a very deadly smirk on his face resembling fangs while his eyes glowed blood red showing his Drakul heritage making Ron whimper.

"Yes, Weasley going somewhere?" Ron paled further as Snape came up beside Harry with a very cold look in his eye showing them why he's the Head Of The House of Slytherin and he was not pleased in the slightest.

Snape inclined his head toward Harry who nodded and placed a full body bind on Ron allowing Snape to levitate him to in the air and moved to McGonagall's office and a few minutes later her loud screeching voice erupted all over the school causing a mini earthquake making Harry raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "She must have a powerful voice." He mused and saw Naga wagging her eyebrows in a perverse manner.

"Naga you will stop that train of thought right now." He said sternly getting a pout from the silver-blond vixen before making sure everyone was healed and went back to their lessons after cleaning up the mess from the cauldron and gained a perfect O in Potions before heading to Herbology and had to shake his head knowing the Lion's are going to give the prat a hard ass-kicking for losing them so many points at the start of the year.

(Timeskip 1 hour and 25 minutes - School Grounds)

Again Harry's mood was getting worser...

He had to deal with Ron bothering him during Herbology, DADA, and even History class but, hoped he could get some form of space during Flying Lessons.

He had to admit Madam Hooch looked very beautiful as her golden eyes were slit like a Hawk's making some shiver as her gaze roamed over them making him smirk already liking her already and he likes women who have the power of intimidation.

"All right!, pay attention this is your first flying lesson and I expect my orders to be followed to the letter, I won't tolerate insubordination." Her eyes locked onto Ron who felt like a mouse in front of a very hungry bird causing Harry to laugh his ass off internally along with the others.

Madam Hooch had a smirk seeing her warning on the troublemaker had an effect, she heard of his behavior from McGonagall and is planning on showing she won't be so merciful. "Place your hands over your broom." They did what she told. "Now say UP!"

"UP!" Harry, Hermoine, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and Lavender caught theres along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and some other students while others like Ron and his friends had trouble doing it the first 6 times and barely got it right on their 7th try by then everyone had their broom in their hands.

"Now I want you to practice flying on the count of 3." Everyone mounted their brooms and waited for the signal.

"1...2...3...GO!" Neville got a bit too excited and almost crashed into a gargoyle statue causing his remembrall to fall out of his pocket but, managed to stick to the wall using chakra shocking the others except those who could do the same feats.

" are you ok!" Neville nodded before jumping down and apologized to Madam Hooch who accepted it before taking him to to get him checked for any injuries.

Ron's hand was reaching for Neville's remembrall only for someone's foot to step in front of making him growl angrily at who it was and when he saw who it was he paled seeing the glowing Rinnegan eyes of Harry Potter glaring down at him. "Hands away from Neville-otouto's remembrall or lose your fingers Bilius Weasley." Ron growled and tried to punch him only for Harry to kick him away and pick up the small glass sphere and handed it to Hermoine who left to go give it to Neville while Ron was helped up by a few upperclassmen.

"Don't know why you hang out with a mudblood and a squib Potter they are below us Purebloods." Ron growled threateningly only to get a scoff from Harry.

"You are just a jealous asshole who is envious of those who can do magic better than you can." Ron's ears turned red pink and growled with rage before dashing at Harry fist raised and swung at his head and when it connected he expected it to knock his opponents block off.

**SNAP! **

Ron roared in pain and agony as his arm snapped in several places after his fists impacted Harry's head while said person didn't even feel a thing and dusted his robes off. "You really are a baka Weasley greedy, arrogant, pompous just like your brother Percy, and most of all disrespectful you attacked me in front of several political figures, also losing several hundred points for your House at the very start of the year and frankly you are the type that makes enemy's out of the wrong people." He shook his head seeing the arrogance and greed clear as day in the red-heads eyes and walked away with pity shining in his eyes.

He took 3 steps before sidestepping four organ-liquefying curses aimed at him making Harry narrow his eyes seeing the blatant use of dark curses and wonders if Dumbledork put these baka's up to this and blurred in front of his assailants and began running around them rapidly before becoming an unseen blur making them look around confused before a multitude of punches were launched at them causing their ribs to fracture, heads and faces to bleed along with being kicked int he face repeatedly.

"Expelliarmus!, Silencio!, Levicorpus!" Harry casted the effective chain spell disarming, silencing, and restraining them in the air by their feet all in the time of 3 seconds making everyone gape at his Mage-Class dueling skills and mastery of chain spells and wonder what else is there to Harry Potter?

* * *

Next Chapter - Ch.3 : Godfather's, Dragons, Professor, Arguments, Flamel's Stone?

**This go's out to all Weasley bashing lovers in the universe, I personally never liked the asshole he's greedy, selfish, arrogant, pompous, and an outright coward trying to ride on someone else's coattails like he's some kind of big shot, stinkin Tossier (Shadow growled under his breath)**

**For the Poll on the next godlike Naruto crossover the winner is cue drumroll!**

**WiNNER: LOVE HINA!**

**That's right you get to see Naruto Uzumaki fucking Namikaze Uchiha! show that bitch Motoko and her followers their place and that goes for Naru as well!**

**Thank you for reading plz review I really appreciate the support on my first Harry potter x Naruto crossover**

**Also this is to the readers should I have the Rookies somehow find a way to Harry's world under orders of the council and other nations to capture Harry to turn into a weapon?**

**Bye have a good time!**


End file.
